The present disclosure is related to a deceleration device for a vehicle seat.
In a deceleration device for a vehicle seat as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4029847, large loads are applied to the teeth of the external gear. The external gear mentioned here is a gear having teeth with the tops projecting radially outward.